1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games devices and more particularly to that class of apparatus having the electronic read out displays key to the functional components of play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with game devices suitable for use with miniaturized versions of various athletic games. U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,726 issued on May 6, 1975 to G. Serafini discloses a miniature game of table soccer. The table top has a miniature soccer playing field thereon on which a plurality of figurine soccer players are moved into playing positions in respective zones. The figurines are mounted on end portions of respective metal tapes that can be individually advanced longitudinally and retracted and are individually transported transversely of the playing field. Manually actuated actuators advance and retract the tapes and move them transversely of the playing field zones for transporting the figurine soccer players individually into repective playing positions for kicking or throwing a playing ball. Goals and goalkeeper soccer players are actuated individually likewise by respective tapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,293 issued on Sept. 23, 1975 to W. M. Werner describes a game comprising a playing board and two opposing U-shaped ball driving members located adjacent opposite ends of the board and moveable thereover in different directions to propel a ball over the board and toward goals located adjacent the opposite ends of the board. Swinging paddles simulating hockey players or the like are connected to the driving members in such a manner that movement of the drive members in certain directions actuate certain of the paddles and movement of the driving members in other directions actuate certain others of the paddles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,243 issued on Nov. 18, 1975 to A. Santos, Sr. teaches a soccer game which employs a substantially planer playing surface within which are formed a plurality of spaced apart recesses. A goal section is located at each longitudinal end of the playing surface and each goal section is protected by a playing member which is moveable thereacross. A spherical playing object is adapted to be locatable upon the playing surface. Each recess is constructed so that the playing object is caused to be positioned at the lowest part of each recess. The lowest part of each recess is located just forward of a playing member which is locatable within each said recess. The playing member is movable between a retracted position and an extended position to cause propelling of the playing object. The playing members are selectively actuatable by means of an actuating means connected at each end of the playing surface.
All of the aforementioned apparatuses utilize a playing field which is played on in nature having movable playing members, simular to the concept used in conjunction with the present invention. However, none of such patents teach an apparatus useful in scoring the achieved object of the game when any player manages to propel the ball or puck into the desired goal area. Such apparatus is left to the will of the players whose attention is usually preferably directed toward playing the game, rather than maintaining a score. Timing problems, frequently used in the actual full-sized version of playing the game, is similarly left to the imagination of the players, or at best is inaccurately attended to.